


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by BaronPuddinPaws, SallyWhite92



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Brotp, Clueless Nick, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Sensuality, Valentine's Day Fluff, clueless Judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9742085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronPuddinPaws/pseuds/BaronPuddinPaws, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and between helping Nick get ready for his date and paperwork, Judy has had no time to plan anything special for her boyfriend. Luckily for her, he already has everything planned out.Story written by Sally, picture drawn by Andy





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last contribution for Valentine's Day this year. Andy provided the picture this morning on tumblr that helped inspire this. we all know that i'm a multishipper and i really wanted to write a fic for both of my Judy ships this year. i'm also introducing another OC because Andy and I have worked really hard to develop her. but for now, have this silly cheesy thing and enjoy. happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

“What do ya wanna do tomorrow?”  
  
Judy looked over at her boyfriend, who was sitting up on their bed with their sheets drawn up over his lap. She finished shrugging off the shirt she had been wearing that day before going over to the bed. She climbed in and snuggled into his chest, which instantly made the fox wrap his arms around her and lower them down to the bed, reaching over to turn off their bedside lamp before drawing his tail up around her legs.  
  
She looked up at him, looking into his blue eyes as she raised a paw to run her fingers over the fur on his cheek. He purred softly at that, his big paws rubbing up and down her back softly. She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve never actually had anyone to spend Valentine’s Day with. Peggy offered for us to go out with her and Nick, but I don’t want to intrude on their date. Frith knows Nick struggles enough with dating her as is.”  
  
“Where’s he takin’ ‘er tomorrow?”  
  
“To a Chinese restaurant.” She rolled her eyes as she burrowed into his chest. “Someone needs to tell him that just because she’s a red panda doesn’t mean Peggy always wants to eat Chinese.”  
  
Gideon Grey chuckled, a deep sound low in his chest that vibrated against her cheek and made her smile. “Well, he’s doin’ his best. At least he finally asked her out.”  
  
“He was pining after her long enough.”  
  
“I don’t think we get ta be judgmental ‘bout that, Judes.” He nuzzled the top of her head which made her smile. “But really, what do ya wanna do tomorrow? It’s our first Valentine’s together.”  
  
“I really don’t know.” She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with delight as he stroked her ears. Frith, that felt nice. “I have to go in to work for a few hours tomorrow, just to fill out paperwork. Nick was too busy working on his plans with Peggy to get it all done. We could try to figure something out when I get home tomorrow.” She leaned up to press her lips to his.  
  
The fox eagerly kissed her back, his tail thumping against her hip. “I could try ta cook ya up somethin’ tasty.”  
  
“What about the bakery?”  
  
“My employees can take care of it fer one day.” He smiled down at her. “I wanna make this special fer ya.”  
  
“You’re too good for me.” She smiled and laid her head against his chest, yawning. “But we can’t make any plans for tomorrow if we don’t sleep.”  
  
“Alright, alright.” He curled around her, creating a cocoon of warmth and comfort around her. As her eyes drifted shut she felt him press his lips to the top of her head. “G’night, darlin’. Lova ya.”  
  
“Love you, too,” she murmured out before sleep took a hold of her body.  
  
\--------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Judy woke up early so that she could get to the station and finish up her paperwork early. It took a few more hours than she had anticipated, leaving her cursing Nick for having his head in the clouds the previous week.  
  
Her phone went off and she glanced at it before scrambling to pick it up, answering it. “Hey, Peggy!”  
  
_“Hey, princess!”_ The red panda’s voice was so pleasant to listen to, always sounding like she was having a good day. _“I wanted to call to offer one more time if you wanted to come out with me and Nick tonight. You could bring Gid, make a night of it!”_  
  
Judy couldn’t help but chuckle into the phone. “Peggy, just tell him that you don’t want Chinese again.”  
  
She heard her friend sigh from the other line. _“I can’t. You know how hard he’s been trying and I appreciate it, I do. But I do eat more than just Chinese food, you know!”_  
  
“Then tell him that! He’s terrible at taking hints, you know that.” She gathered up the last of her paperwork, glancing at the clock. 4pm. Damn, Nick really owed her this time, that had taken longer than she thought.  
  
_“So what are you and Gideon doing for Valentine’s Day?”_ she heard Peggy ask, clearly trying to change the subject.  
  
Judy sighed as she hopped down from her chair, phone tucked between her shoulder and head and paperwork held in her arms. “Honestly, I have no idea. I’ve never actually had anyone to spend the day with before now.”  
_  
“Are you serious??”_  
  
“Mm hm.”  
  
_“Well, what does he want to do?”_  
  
“You know Gid, he’ll do anything that I want to do.” She headed towards the front desk, ready to turn in her paperwork and head home. “But I just don’t know. I’m not really good at romance. I mean, look what happened when I tried to hook you and Nick up!”  
  
_“It worked out in the end.”_  
  
“He tripped over a waiter and got you soaking wet because I suggested he try to help you with that tray.”  
  
_“Yeah…that wasn’t your best advice.”_  
  
“See?” Judy handed the paperwork to Clawhauser and waved as she made her way out of the station, walking down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. “I’m terrible at this.”  
  
_“Well, maybe he has something planned and he just didn’t want you to guess because he knew you wouldn’t say anything!”_  
  
The bus pulled up and Judy got on, sitting down on the seat closest to the door. She gave the phone an exasperated look, even though she knew that Peggy wouldn’t be able to see her. “That’s an awful lot of thinking on his part, don’t you think? We both know that he’s terrible at keeping secrets, especially from me.”  
  
_“Well, call me a romantic but it would be nice if he had.”_  
  
“I guess so.” She shrugged as the bus started off down the road and she leaned back into the seat, sighing. “Oh well, it’s not that big of a deal. We’ll probably just go get dinner or something. NOT Chinese, don’t even try.” She smirked.  
  
_“Well, shoot. At least I tried.”  
  
“Hey, Peg, who ya talkin’ to?”  
  
“It’s just Judy. Wanna say hi, Nick?”  
  
“Hey, Carrots! Have any big plans with Red?”_  
  
“Not yet. I heard you guys are going for Chinese.” Judy smirked, looking out the window. “Aren’t you tired of the food yet, slick? It’s not very romantic.”  
  
_“I guess you’re right…is there anywhere else you’d like to go, Peg?”_  
  
_“Oh yeah! Thanks Judy, I’ll call you back later, okay??”_  
  
_“Hey, what—?”_  
  
“Bye, Slick. Talk to you later, Peggy!” Judy hung up and giggled to herself, shaking her head. Her partner could be so clueless sometimes, but she was glad he was with someone so nice. Now if only she could figure out some plans of her own…  
  
It only took about twenty minutes for the bus to pull up beside the apartment building her and Gideon were living in. She paid her fare then got off, hurrying inside and to the elevator to get to their floor. She went to the apartment and unlocked the door, opening it up just enough to peek in. “Gid? I’m back. Sorry it took so long, I had…to…” Her jaw dropped as the door fell open, revealing her surprise to her.  
  
Candles. There were candles everywhere, all lit up to give the apartment a soft glow. All the curtains and blinds were drawn so that the candles were the only things giving light. And it smelled so GOOD. Like chocolate and wine and baked goods and just everything she associated with her boyfriend. There was music playing, violins and cellos and saxophones, soft and low and sweet. It was so…  
  
“Wow.”  
  
She stepped in, looking around with wide violet eyes, her paws working to shrug off her jacket. She didn’t bother to hang it up, just letting it fall to the floor. She walked in further, heading for the bedroom where her ears could pick up the source of the music. She opened the door and sure enough, there was her old radio clock on the bedside table, playing. And on the bed her boyfriend waited for her, the sheets drawn up to his stomach, their pillows helping to sit him up. The bed was covered with lily petals—sword lilies, her favorite—and the fox was smiling so warmly at her, his blue eyes full of love.  
  
“Hello, darlin’. Nice o’ ya ta join me.”  
  
In record time she stripped her close off so that she was left in only her bra and panties. They were her favorites, red with white Rhine stones on the edges. She crawled up beside him, reaching over to run her fingers though his bangs and smile down at him. “Did you do all of this for me?”  
  
“Mm hm,” he nodded, reaching up to cup her face with his paw. “I just wanted ta make ya feel special t’day. Especially since it’s our first one together.”  
  
She leaned down until her nose was almost touching his. “Well, you certainly accomplished that. You sly fox.”  
  
“That’s Nick’s thing.” He pulled his paw back to grasp hers, using it to pull her closer to his lips.  
  
  
  
“You’ve earned it today.” Her lips turned up in the softest of smiles. “But I didn’t get you a present.”  
  
“I think we can make up for that.” Then his lips were on hers as she was pulled down to lay on his chest. And she certainly wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and/or kudos if you'd like. thank you all for reading and i'll see you later. *finger guns*


End file.
